


Deep End

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Ever since he saved her, both Elena and Klaus have this deep connection, they're both unsure how far into the deep end they both would go. Especially when both Salvatore brothers are doing everything they can to remove her from his influence.___Inspired by the song: Deep End by Rulle.There are some videos on YouTube with this song and this particular pairing.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the pairing. Don't bother reading or commenting. This plot is my own creation, yes there are stories on here with similar to this.
> 
> But this is my own story. And no.  
> I will not be bullied into removing it like I was with my others.

* * *

_Where can I go_   
_When the shadows are calling_   
_Shadows are calling me?_

* * *

"What is it now, Damon?" Klaus taunts the older Salvatore brother, smirking at the panic within his eyes. "You pulled me away from a very interesting conversation about landscaping the town square."

Klaus looks at the painting that was hanging on the wall, pondering if he could kill Damon now and make it back in time for the end of the conversation about the town square.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena."

A smirk danced across his face, he turned to stare at Damon. "He's getting desperate. Grasping at straws, if you will."

"He took Elena to try and use her _against_ you." Damon growled, glaring at the Original. "Do what he says. Get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what," Klaus taunts again, smelling the flowers that was in the vase. "Stefan would _never_ hurt her."

"Are you sure? I don't believe that- he just tried beheading someone in the council cause he was _bored_." Damon replied, trying to make Klaus see reason.

This was Elena's life on the line. 

"He's operating on crazy right now."

"Crazy or not, that _kind of love_ never dies," Klaus spoke, humor behind his tone. "He's bluffing."

"If you don't believe him, then believe me. I _know_ my brother- yes, he's desperate at the moment." Damon was now toe to toe with Klaus. "But right now, I'm not even sure how far he's willing to go."

Klaus was about to say something, but Damon didn't allow him. "So if he says _blink_ , you better _blink_."

* * *

"Let me out of the car, Stefan." Elena called, looking at the boy she loved- but realized that this was not the one she fell in love with. "Stop the car, Stefan!"

She let out a frustrated sigh, turning to look out the window to see if she could see where they were headed.

"So what's the plan here, huh? What's the big move you're making?"

Stefan smirked darkly, making Elena shiver. "I took Klaus's family to make him suffer." He then presses down on the accelerator. "I'm not going to let him create another one."

"So you're going to lock me away, keep me hostage?"

Stefan looked at her darkly, he was scary without his humanity off. "I could always turn you into a vampire."

"Stop the _car_ , Stefan!"

Her pleas died over the roaring of the engine as Stefan pushes the accelerator more, scrolling through his phone until he found the number he was looking for.

Klaus.

" _Ah, Stefan!_ "

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes. " _Can't do that til I get my coffins back._ "

"Okay, well how about I just drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge?"

Elena looked at him in horror, he knew that her parents died from a crash there.

Did he _really_ just say that?

" _Don't believe you._ " Klaus laughs. " _You won't do it._ "

There was a scuffle as Stefan forces some of his blood down Elena's throat, Klaus slightly worries as he heard her Elena like she was choking. " _What was that?_ "

"Just fed her some of my blood," Stefan taunts in the same tone Klaus had earlier. "Can't make anymore hybrids if she's a vampire."

"Stefan, _slow down_."

" _You're bluffing_."

"You sure? Cause your coffins are the next to go."

The car changes gears as the Wickery Bridge comes closer, making Elena grip her seatbelt tighter. "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus."

"Stop the car, _Stefan_!" Elena cries. "Stop the car! _Please_!"

" _Fine_ ," Klaus growled. " _You win_."

"Stefan." Elena cried, the same time Klaus called over the phone. " _Stop the car, Stefan!_ "

Stefan slams on the brakes, but it was too late as the car spun out of control and hit the railing, falling into the watery depths below.

* * *

Elena coughed as water began to break the glass, filling up the car, she yanked on her seatbelt but couldn't get herself free.

Stefan was just watching her, unfazed by what was happening around him, he seemed hesitant in _saving_ her at all.

Elena took what little air she could, as the cold water swarmed around her, darkness crept into her vision.

If this was how she was meant to die, then she'll welcome death like an old friend.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her free from the car, Elena gasped as fresh air danced across her face.

She coughed up what water was caught in her throat, eyes landed on the figure of her saviour.

Elena had hoped it was Stefan, that seeing her drowning overcame the compulsion and made his humanity come back.

But it wasn't Stefan, nor was it Damon.

A familiar shade of blonde hair, even though her vision was still blurred.

"Klaus-."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_What can I do_   
_When it's pulling me under_   
_Pulling me underneath?_

* * *

The warmth of the sun was what woke Elena up, she sat upright and began to look herself over- wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Elena tried to remember why she was in a bedroom, she didn't know and clothes that we're too expensive for her liking, but the king sized four-poster bed was indeed _comfortable_.

Flashes of the previous night came flooding back. Stefan.

He _left_ her there.

Panic began to spread as she tried to feel for a heart beat, but co uldnt feel one- was she in transition?

Tears began to form, the door to the bedroom opened up which made Elena jump, the one person she had least expected walk in.

Klaus.

"You-" Elena watched as Klaus placed a silver tray down, the scent of coffee, paint and strawberries filled the air.

God, she was hungry.

"Ah, you're awake."

"You _saved_ me."

Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back to the bed, Elena had wondered if he was the one responsible for the new clothes.

Did he _change_ her?

"Am I dead? This has to be a dream- I'm dreaming."

"Elena," Klaus called, she liked the way her name rolled of his tongue. "You're not dead and you're most certainly not dreaming."

That was when Elena began to laugh, hysterically, Klaus seemed rather uncertain and amused by her sudden change of emotions.

It's a delayed shock reaction.

"He left me there," Elena hiccups, rubbing her temples as flashes of the previous night came flooding back again, but more vibrant this time. "He left me to die... Why- why would he _do_ that?"

Klaus caressed her face, cupping her chin with his hand, making her look at him and then pulled the girl into a small embrace. "Hush love, you've had an eventful night."

"How long was I out for?"

"Around 8 hours, give or take."

Elena let out a small breath of relief, she wasn't a vampire, not that there was anything wrong with being a vampire- Caroline made it look easy.

Caroline.

"Oh, my god- Caroline!" Elena gripped the front of his shirt. "She's dying! I remember I was on the way to bargain with you."

Klaus took her by the shoulders, again, giving her a little bit a of a shake. "Elena- breathe. Caroline is fine, I've already healed her."

Elena took small breaths, she couldn't believe she almost had a panic attack in front of him- the man that killed her.

And Jenna.

It was then that she saw a look of emotion on his face that Elena thought she'll never see.

Shame.

Did he feel responsible for her almost death?

"I don't blame you, I hope you know that." Klaus looked up at her, confusion on his face. "Stefan is to blame here, he took this way _too_ far."

"I had hopes he would at least not let you die, I thought I wouldn't reach you in time."

"But you did."

Klaus tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at her. "For selfish reasons, I just wished you hadn't been use like that."

They seemed awfully close now, it was Klaus that broke the distance between them. "I'll leave you to rest, I've brought you something to eat and drink."

Elena watched the puzzle that was Niklaus Mikaelson walk out the room, pulling the door shut- That man was not the same Klaus Mikaelson everyone spread rumors about.

He seemed _lonely_.

She mentally scoffed, of course he would be lonely- the only people that knew him truly were in coffins and being used as chess pieces in a game that Stefan seemed to be playing.

And her friends were in on it.

No wonder Klaus retaliated the way he did, true he could've avoid getting Caroline bitten.

After having some of the assorted fruits and finished of the glass of water, Elena decided to go and see just where the hell she was, opening the door and peaked.

The coast was clear.

She walked passed a door that was slightly opened, glancing inside- Elena froze as her eyes landed on a very wet, shirtless Klaus Mikaelson.

He seemed to be wearing a towel around his waist, a flush of colour danced across her face as she was caught staring.

Probably best if she kept on walking. Yeah, just keep walking straight and hopefully find the exit.

Picking up the pace, Elena walked to the large room that was at the end of the corridor, it was filled with different sized canvases.

Elena had thought she walked into an art museum that she seen in books, there was a painting that stood in the middle of the room, the scarlet red brush strokes were still fresh.

"You should be resting."

Elena tensed, feeling his chest against her back, she turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm not tired."

"So I see."

Turning her attention back onto the canvases, eyes scanning them, stopping at ones that peaked her interests. "Did you do these?"

"Yes."

"I never knew you painted."

Klaus smirked, placing a hand over his heart, lightly mocking her. "I feel insulted. What do you think I do in my spare time? Torture children?"

"No. Never children." Elena teased back, making Klaus chuckle. "Perhaps plot world domination too."

He laughed then, it didn't seem forced nor was there anything sinister behind it. "Do you like them?"

Elena picked up the canvas nearest her. "I don't know much about art, Jeremy got the artistic side of the family. But I think they're beautiful."

"Thank you."

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip, she pointed at the canvas that seemed to be the center of the room but was covered by a sheet. "What's that?"

"Just something from memory."

He didn't go into further detail, Elena pouted which made him chuckle. "Once its finish I'll let you see it."

They were close, again, but Elena cleared her throat and put an arm's length between them. "I think I should go- Jermey might start to worry about me."

"Or you could stay."

Elena burst out laughing, Klaus seemed a little taken back by it, her giggles died down. "Don't push it." She teased. "I was just starting to like you."

"Come on love," Klaus leaned forwards, Elena swore she could see the wheels turning in his head. "It's just dinner. Take a chance."

"Fine." Elena called, rolling her eyes at his iconic smirk that curled upwards. "Dinner and then I'm going home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what are you going to decide, Elena?"
> 
> He was uncomfortably close now, Elena noticed how blue his eyes were, they had flecks of green in them.
> 
> "Going or staying?"  
> ___
> 
> Klaus and Elena may or may not give into the sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol may be to blame.

* * *

_It's getting close_   
_I lose control_   
_It's taking over_

* * *

The dinner itself wasn't as bad as Elena thought, she had fun cooking _with_ Klaus of all people, there had been some little moments where she felt his eyes on her.

Now here she finds herself, sitting across from him, nursing the glass of Scotch as he focused back on his painting- the one that was hidden from view.

"Out of all your paintings," Elena called, sitting closer to him. "Do you have a favorite?"

"There's too many to choose from." Elena knew that he was fighting back his excitement.

"Say if it was a life or death situation?"

"Trying to find a weakness, love?"

Elena shook her head, sipping on the scotch. "Just making conversation."

Klaus turned away from the painting, drink hand, just _staring_ at her.

The longing was there.

Elena then felt pity, Klaus has spent nearly all of his immortal life alone, something that Elena can't possibly understand- true she's alone but Klaus...

He knows it.

"What are you thinking?"

Elena snaps her head up so quickly that she thought her neck might have snapped, she blinked several times before as she realized that Klaus moved closer to her.

"That I need another drink."

Klaus chuckles, taking hold of her empty glass and turned to fill it again. "Careful now, don't want you dying of alcohol poisoning."

Elena laughed, taking hold of the refilled drink again. "Aren't you always drinking?"

"I'm an immortal love," He mused, clicking his glass with hers. "Alcohol barely effects me."

"Lucky." She murmurs softly, downing the drink and not bothered by the burning sensation it left in her throat.

Klaus straightened from his position and drifted closer to her, Elena through her drunken eyes didn't notice it until he was uncomfortably close.

Somehow they both closed, like magnetism, like a moth to a flame. 

"I should go-"

"Are you sure? I can see that look in your eye- that _longing._ " Elena's eyes flickered to his lips then back up again to his face. "So what are you going to decide, Elena?"

He was uncomfortably close now, Elena noticed how blue his eyes were, they had flecks of green in them.

"Going or staying?"

Elena pressed her lips against his, Klaus seemed shocked at first but kissed her back, she could feel his hardness, begging to be freed. “Are you sure you _want_ this?” Klaus muttered. "With me?"

"Yes."

Klaus bent his neck to trail his nose along her throat, inhaling the scent of Elena's skin, pressing a soft delicate kiss on her scar-

His scar.

Klaus pressed another kiss to her pulse-point. His hand brushed against the front of Elena's dress, trailing down to her thighs.

He worked his fingers between their apex, rubbing gently, Elena gasped unable to stop her hips from rolling.

"Klaus," His name on her tongue made her body shiver. "Take me, _please_."

“Oh, I intend to." He promised with a dark smirk, finding her lips again as he moved them to the bedroom.

* * *

They both pawed at each other's clothing, Klaus let out a small growl as he ripped off Elena's dress- bra and all, she let out a gasp and smacked his arm.

"I liked that one."

He let out a dark chuckle, pulling the now naked doppelganger close towards him as he laid her on the bed. "I'll buy you another one."

He dropped forward over her, his length poking into Elena's thigh. He took one breast into his mouth and palmed the other, stroking the nipple between thumb and forefinger as he shifted his weight again and surged forward, gliding into her.

Elena's gasps turned into a moans, her legs falling away and spreading further apart. All the feeling of shameand guilt rolled away with Klaus between her legs, his hips rolling as he thrust into her- gentle but rough. His mouth came off of her nipple with a scrape of teeth followed by a suckling motion.

“Wonder what the Salvatores will do when they hear their precious Elena Gilbert," he whispered, a mad, devious, lecherous glint in his eye. "Spread her legs for Klaus Mikaelson." He drew the other nipple into his mouth.

“Klaus!" Elena sighed, every once in a while she could feel herself grip him tightly but in a pleasant way, clamping onto him as he continued to move within her. His mouth eventually came away from her nippl, he kissed Elena again, prodding against her lips until his tongue pushed through, filling her mouth.

When he broke the kiss softly, licking at her lips, he straightened up and laid her legs over his shoulders, a hand going to each breast. Elena gazed at him curiously until he started moving, when a rather loud, telling, gasping moan immediately escaped. His penetration went deeper and from a different angle, one that seemed to electrify every nerve.

Elena reached out desperately to hold onto something, settling on his forearms. He smirked down at her, clearly pleased with himself.

Klaus's eyes met hers as he thrust again, harder than before, Elena tried to stifle a cry but something still escaped.

“Elena." He murmured

Elena bit her lip _hard_ as she silently convulsed, the strongest wave yet hitting her.

Klaus picked up his pace then, hard, fast. Tears gathered in the corner of Elena's eyes, though not from distaste or pain. They seemed to excite Klaus further, make him piston into her with even greater force and velocity.

Elena nearly screamed when that blissful wave hit her again, her nails digging into the skin on his forearms. Elena felt herself cletch around him as warm liquid hit inside her.

“Fuck.” He groaned, leaning his forehead against here, listening to the sound of her heart hammer away in her chest.

Klaus pulled out abruptly, his shaft slick and glistening with fluid.

Klaus pulled the doppelganger close, pressing a kiss against Elena's throat, reopening the scar- he listened to her moan as he claimed her again.

They both laid in the bed, the scent of sex still lingering, Elena snuggled up close to him and Klaus allowed her.

* * *

Klaus was the first one to wake up, he noticed that Elena was still entangled within his grasp, he slowly made his way out of the bed without waking the doppelganger up.

His fingers ghosted across her cheek, placing a small peck on her forehead before he made his exit, finally having inspiration to finish the painting now.

All thanks to Elena Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_I'm slipping into the deep end_   
_I'm in over my head_   
_I can't catch my breath_

* * *

It had been a week since the incident on the bridge, where she almost died _again_ and where Klaus saved her.

Stefan had yet to reach out and apologize, Elena knew that with his humanity off- he won't apologize at all. 

Elena focused on her schoolwork, catching up on the homework and assignments she had missed because she focused on other _things_ , she had put a lot of space between herself and the Salvatores.

But, it seemed that Damon Salvatore missed that memo.

He had been calling her non-stop, demanding her to answer his phone calls- the _first_ time.

Speak of the Devil.

"Elena." Damon slid into her booth at the Grill, making the doppelganger sigh.

"Damon." She spoke, dropping her pen and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration- History was _not_ her strong suit at the moment. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things, like for you to answer my calls-"

Elena began to pack her things up, not wanting to listen to him complain. "I don't have time to listen to this."

"Elena, wait- I'm sorry." Damon grabbed hold of her wrist, a little rough but not enough to hurt. "Things are crazy right now."

"What did he do now?"

Damon knew exactly who she was talking about, he wasn't stupid.

"You got to see it from his perspective, Elena-"

"Are you _serious_?" She hissed, yanking her hand from his grip. "He threatened to turn me into a vampire, and even when Klaus _agreed_ to what he wanted, Stefan still went over the bridge. He left me there, Damon! He left me there to _die_!"

"Klaus-"

"Klaus _saved_ me, true it was mainly to keep me alive. But it's ironic when you think about it, the boy who was supposed to _love_ me, tried to kill me and the man who _killed_ me, ends up being the one that saves me."

Damon looked a little hurt, he rolled his eyes. "Look Elena- just talk to him."

"No."

"We were only doing this for you, hope you know." Elena threw her hands up in the air, walking off in the direction of the bar and stopped as she saw a familiar leather jacket-

Klaus.  
He seemed in _good spirits_.

"I gave them back to him." Damon spoke, grabbing her by the wrist and ragged her back to the table. "The coffins, well not all of them- Stefan still has the locked one."

"There's a locked coffin?"

"Yeah, Stefan is working Bonnie and her mom to try and open it." They both watched as Klaus walked out of the Grill, Damon had a small smirk upon his face- one that Elena didn't like. "He's going to have a surprise when he gets there."

"What did you do?"

Damon arched an eyebrow, wondering why she felt protective over Klaus. "I removed Elijah's dagger."

* * *

Elena stood outside the gas station, filling her tank- she needed to warn Klaus before things go wrong.

A hand grabbed hold of her by the neck, slamming her into the wall, a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Rebekah?"

"Surprised?" She hissed, eyes filled with hate. "You stabbed me in the back, Elena- That hurt."

"I didn't want to do it."

“I don’t believe you.” Her grip on Elena's throat tightened, before Rebekah could even bite, she was slammed into the wall right beside Elena.

Elijah, wiped of his cleaned suit, giving Rebekah a stern look.

“Elijah.”

“Leave.” He ordered, releasing Rebekah from his hold, she made a move to argue. “Are you challenging me?”

“You’re pathetic." She scoffed, eyes darting between Elena and her brother. "Both of you.”

With one last glare towards Elena, Rebekah took off to cause damage somewhere else, probably.

Elena sighed, rubbing her throat. "Thanks."

"I believe we need to talk."

"Right- if you're here about me stabbing you- twice..."

Elijah held up his hand, waving off her apology. "No, it is I who needs to apologize to you, Elena." 

Elena seemed a little confused, then she remembered- he was going to kill Klaus, not help him. "You only did what you needed to do to get your family back."

"I still went against my word."

"Well," Elena smiled, pushing herself off the brick wall. "You're forgiven, Elijah."

He nodded, smiling. 

"Is Klaus, okay?"

He seemed confused, grabbing a lock of Elena's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "What has brought on this sudden concern for my brother's well being?"

"He got the coffins back- You and Rebekah are awake, so that means your other siblings are awake as well."

Elijah looked at her, touching her face and sighed. "Well, our mother believes that Klaus is redeemable."

"Wait- you _mother_?"

"Yes." Elijah smiled, once. "She was locked in a coffin all of this time."

"And you don't believe her."

"My mother killed Tatia, because she fell in love with Niklaus and myself." Elijah replied, making Elena feel a little sorry for the brothers. "She is _not_ the forgiving type."

"You believe she's planning something."

* * *

When Elena returned home, there was an envelope on her door, opening it up there was two letters inside.

One was an invitation and the other was a small letter, addition to the invitation.

A small smile danced across her face as she saw Elijah's elegant scrawl.

_Save me a dance?_

_-Elijah_

* * *

Elena stood on the stairs outside Klaus's beautifully decorated home, she was hesitating to walk inside, the dress she wore was a dark navy blue that complimented her olive skin tone wonderfully. It had a sheer shimmer to it when she moved, like a waterfall.

She made her entrance, handing her coat to the woman at the front as Elena's fixed up her gloves.

She felt eyes on her.

Instantly she looked up and was met with Klaus's face, he seemed- _amused_ , but Damon came into focus, grabbing her a little roughly by the arm and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Elena snapped, pulling herself from his hold, grabbing a class of champagne.

"By who?"

"I don't know, it was on my door when I got home." She snaps, rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be here." Damon scoffed, trying to push her towards the doors. "Go home Elena."

"No."

" _Please_?"

"Why?"

"Because, it's filled with Originals! And Barbie Klaus tried killing you yesterday!" Damon hissed, grabbing hold of her now empty glass of champagne. "Go _home_ , Elena."

"You-" Elena scoffs, before grabbing another glass of champagne. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Elena-"

She pushed through the crowd, wanting to get away, she saw Klaus approach Caroline- why did it bother her?

"So you're the doppelganger." Elena froze, turning to face who spoke. "I'm Kol. You seem like you need some air."

"I think I need more then just air, probably something stronger then this champagne."

Kol smirked, offering his hand out to her. "A girl after my own heart, come on- I know where Nik keeps the best stuff."

"Okay."

They walk into room off to the side, Kol handed her a glass of Scotch- her go to.

"it's just you and I now, darling."

"How poetic."

"What is it about you doppelgangers, that got my brothers fighting again."

"What?"

"That's enough, Kol."

They both turn to see that Klaus made his appearance, a smirk danced across Kol's face as he then gives Elena a little peck on the cheek and walked out the room, leaving Elena alone with Klaus.

"Do save me a dance, Elena."

* * *

Elena listens to Elijah's speech, she gave him a small smile as his eyes landed on hers, out of the six of the Mikaelson siblings- there were two unfamiliar faces.

A woman and another man.

Elena knew this woman had to be, Esther.

The Original witch.

After his speech Elijah offered her his hand, giving her a small bow. "Shall we?"

Elena took hold of his hand, giving him a curtsy before he lead her into the large room that was turned into a makeshift ballroom. "It is tradition."

As Elijah guided her into the dance, Elena gave him a small smile. "You look beautiful, Elena."

"Thank you."

As he spun her around, Elena locked eyes with Klaus who was dancing with Caroline, a few paces over- they turned turned their attention back onto there respective partners.

"I hear that my mother wishes to talk."

"Yes, that is true."

He spun her again. "Do you know what about?"

"No." He pulled her back, a little too close for comfort and lead again.

"I hope you'll tell me when you find out."

He spun her one more time, kissing her hand before she moved onto her next partner, her heart almost jumped into her throat.

Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you let Kol finish me off? Better yet, why did you save me- it'll save you all this regret."  
> "Regret?" His hold on her tighten, making Elena wince. "Do you think I regret our moment together?"  
> "Yes."  
> ___
> 
> Klaus and Elena reflect on their feelings.

* * *

_I'm slipping into the deep end_   
_Feel the current within_   
_I can't help, I give in_

* * *

They stood there for a few seconds, he took hold of her hand and fell back into rhythm, leading her into the dance.

The musical tempo slowed down, he was so close- _too close_ for this type of dance, Elena's heart hammered away in her chest.

"I-" She took a breath, stopping the dance and looked anywhere but at _him_. "I need a drink."

Elena totally ignored the bar and went straight outside, what was wrong with her? She couldn't possibly have feeling for Klaus.

Could she?

"Thought this is where you disappeared to." Elena glanced up as Kol placed a glass of Scotch in her hand, sipping on his own. "It appears I never really did get that dance I asked for."

"Sorry, I just needed some air."

"If you say so, but it's all an act, darling- even a blind man can see what's going on." Kol whispered, smirking at Elena's wide eyes and so he continued. "You have those Salvatore brothers fawning after you, plus my noble brother, Elijah. And yet, you are more _interested_ in that mongrel of a brother, Klaus. Quite sad, really."

Elena looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

"He can insufferable, especially with those pathetic dagger threats." 

"I'm not _attracted_ to Klaus," She snapped, putting a good distance between them. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh, come on-" Kol pulled her back towards him, closer now. "I've seen the small looks you gave each other, and that _dance_ \- He wasn't that close to that blonde vampire friend of yours... Caroline, and he asked her to be here. Like a _date_. The dress and the bracelet she's wearing, that use to belong to a princess."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Elena downs the rest of her drink, wishing she had another. "I'm not jealous."

"Your heartbeat states otherwise."

"What?"

"Your heartbeat skips when you _lie_."

"Who do you care so much?"

"I don't- but I want to torment him for putting me in a box. Did you know that he actually put us in boxes before coffins were a thing?" Kol held her close, sniffing her neck. "So, we can joke around and play that we're on the verge of sharing a kiss or two," He pulled her curls to the side, leaving her skin bare- pressing a kiss on her pulse point.  
Where Klaus had kissed her nights ago. "Or I can drain you dry and leave your body for him to find. Your choice."

"You won't kill me." Elena swallowed.

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised, and Elena mentally cursed herself. "Is that a challenge, I hear?"

"No, just an observation."

"You're not like the others- least they _were_ fun." 

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Elena had given up trying to be the _fun_ one in her friend group, she turned to walk inside but Kol pushed her up against the wall.

"Come on, darling- just one _little_ bite?" His thumb danced over the scar on her neck, the one Klaus had given her. "After all, you've allowed my brother to do it. _Twice_."

"Kol-" Elena breathed, but the vampire's lips were upon her own, kissing her- he then nibbled on her bottom lip making the doppelganger hiss as he broke the skin. The kiss was broken, he looked at her with wild eyes but had a smirk upon his bloodied lips.

"Kol."

The hold on Elena's neck was released as Klaus came into focus, his eyes holding some look that _terrified_ her. "Ah, Nik. Care to join?"

"What are you doing with my _doppelganger_?"

"Yours?" Elena scoffed, making both vampires look at her. "I've never been your _doppelganger_."

"See? You're being a spoilsport, Nik."

"Enough." Klaus snapped, grabbing Kol by the front of his shirt. "Go back inside, and do not touch her again. If you do-"

"Again with the dagger threat?" Kol sneered, removing himself from Klaus's grip. "Ever think that she may just choose me because I don't treat her like a prized possession, Nik?"

Elena rolled her eyes, she was on the verge of stabbing Kol with the nearest object.

"The last time you ever treated someone like an actual person was in 1910, that little blonde _nurse_." Klaus sneered back, making Kol tense up. "You claimed to have _loved_ her and yet you bled her dry the next day, you're not in control, Kol."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Kol replied, wiping the corner of his mouth. "But just so you know, brother- she _liked_ it."

He left them with that cocky smirk, Klaus turned to face her, Elena's heart jumped into her throat again.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I needed some air- I didn't know I had to ask permission from you."

He grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her away from prying ears and eyes, pushing her up against the wall to really look at her injuries. Klaus wiped his thumb over her bloodied lips, biting into his wrist and offered it to her, Elena took it without hesitation and pulled away after a few seconds. "Are you happy, you're back in control."

"Elena-."

"Why didn't you let Kol finish me off? Better yet, why did you save me- it'll save you all this regret."  
"Regret?" His hold on her tighten, making Elena wince. "Do you think I regret our moment together?"  
"Yes." Elena tried to pull away, but Klaus's grip was too strong. "Klaus, let me go."

"No." He growled, holding her against the wall by her throat. "Do you think this is a game? Do you think you're the only one that has these unknown _feelings_?"

Her eyes widened as Klaus crashed his lips on to hers, her body tensed for a few seconds before her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back.

"I found _something_ ," He admitted, breaking the kiss and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I found myself caring about you, Elena."

"Then why are you here with Caroline?"

"I _needed_ a distraction," He admitted. "But no matter where I turn- all I see is _you_."

There was no distance between them now, Elena could see his eyes in the dark- he was telling the _truth_.

"Do you want this?" He kissed her neck, just over the scar.

Elena, without hesitation. "Yes."

His lips crashed against hers again, their lips becoming in sync, her fingers interlocking within his hair. She let out a small moan as he trailed small kisses down her neck, biting her- reclaiming _her_.

They both knew there was no turning back now.

* * *

"Do we have to go back?"  
"They might send a search party, looking for us, love."

Elena sighed, nodding in agreement, they both walked back inside- Klaus giving her hand a quick kiss before he was then pulled away by Mayor Lockwood and some other council members.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, feeling eyes on her- she turned and almost walked into Finn Mikaelson.

"You must be Elena Gilbert."

"And you must be, Finn?"

He gave her a small smile. "My mother wishes to speak with you."

"Oh? When?"

"Now, since my siblings and your bodyguards are busy being distracted."

Finn took hold of her by the arm, guiding her through the crowd and up the stairs to a room that was blocked off by some powerful magic. When she walked inside, there were several different candles burning, making the room rather unbearable to be in.

"It's just sage, to keep any unwanted listeners from hearing what goes on in this room." Esther replied, noticing Elena's uncomfort. "That'll be all, Finn."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Straight to the point, so unlike Tatia." Esther replied, with a smile. "I need your help in ending what I created."

"You want to kill your children?"

Esther's eyes narrowed. "They are no longer my children, they're abominations. Nature wants it to be undone, and with your help- it will be."

"No."

Esther sighed, shaking her head. "I thought as much. Your love for my son clouds your judgement."

Elena felt someone grab her around the waist- Finn, he held out her palm for Esther to take as Elena struggled against his hold. "You can't kill them! They're your children- Esther please."

"Enough!" Elena felt the corners of the room begin to blur. "The blood's essence will be in the champagne tonight and my darling Finn will make his sacrifice. And _you_ my dear- won't remember a thing."

Elena's world turned black, she felt Finn release his hold on her, she needed to warn Klaus or even Elijah.  
But she couldn't remember why. 


End file.
